


ghivashel

by labeautelivresque



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeautelivresque/pseuds/labeautelivresque
Summary: of all the treasures you have beheld, he is by far the fairest.





	ghivashel

you do not have   
the words to tell him

but the sunlight falls   
on his golden curls

and you have never seen  
anything more beautiful,

though once you lived in  
halls filled with treasure beyond

imagining, and  _oh_ , you are old  
and he is young, and if ever

you were as green as he,  
you cannot remember it.

all your life, you have known   
hardship, and your face is lined

with the sorrows you have borne  
whereas his face is lined only with

laughter, and you have watched   
your home devoured in flame,

but his is safe and comfortable,  
and you envied him for

belonging   
somewhere, anywhere.

you belong nowhere.

(you think you could belong with him)

he looks at you as though you’ve  
hung the moon, and you look

at him when you think he can’t see  
and for all your courage,

you have not the power to say   
all that is in your heart:

that there is more of good in him  
than he knows, more of wisdom

and kindness and bravery than  
you had expected to find,

and that you cannot bear the thought  
that a day will come when you are

parted from him,   
when he will return to his home.

he is your home now.

of all the treasures you have beheld,  
he is by far the fairest.

you know this,  
if you know nothing else.

you love him.

you love him.

you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on my [Tumblr](https://dreamimpcssiblethings.tumblr.com/post/184647314315/ghivashel-bagginshield). Thanks for reading, any likes and comments are appreciated, but not required! If you want to chat, follow me on Twitter @kath_lightfoot.
> 
> Much love!


End file.
